Sonic the Hedgehog
200px |Caption = Artwork from Sonic Boom |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=MUGENHunter's Version Veanko's AI Patch Claymizer's First Version Claymizer's Second Version Comodore's Edit Hadoabuser's Version Mugenfan's Version (Old) Supermystery's Version LordYamil's Version Prowler083's Version ABAB's Version Plom5-1-00's Version TheJMan's Edit Veanko's Version Sean Altly's Version D10D10D10's Version thecrazyvoid's Version karter's Version Ryan Drummond voice pack for CvTW Sonic Killer_Sonic Kyo Kusanagi's Version Tetsuo9999's Version Sonic Fan2000's Edit JDM's Edit GBA64's Versions Abro's Version Supertails5's Version Veanko's AI patch(CVTW Sonic) TIS2012's (Fake) Version (Alpha 1.0/SHLONIC) Omega Version |Origin=Sonic the Hedgehog}} For the incarnation of this character spawning from the years 1991-1998, see Classic Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's current mascot who became a replacement for Sega's former mascot Alex Kidd. He is a 15-year-old blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can run at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it. He can also curl up into a ball, usually to attack enemies. These are the distinguishing traits that were used to make his character and world-famous video games. His current voice actor is Roger Craig Smith. His arch-nemesis is Dr. Eggman, but much like Mario and Bowser, Sonic always seems to thwart his plans, no matter how hopeless or dire the situation may be. Sonic's best friend is Tails, who at times acts like a brother to Sonic and aids him in any way he can. Sonic's incarnation during his first games (before his redesign in Sonic Adventure) is given the name of Classic Sonic. When Sonic collects the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can concentrate and use their power to transform into Super Sonic. Sonic also has an alternate form present only in the game Sonic Unleashed known as Sonic the Werehog. In M.U.G.E.N, Sonic has been recreated multiple times, by multiple creators, with many still in the process of being made. The most commonly known one is Claymizer's new version, but the first one ever made was Neo Sonic. MUGENHunter's Sonic MUGENHunter has made several characters from the Sonic series. His Sonic is more based on the original design. He has made 3 versions, the original version is a 4-button character with Spin Dash and upper Spin Dash moves, as well as a downward Spin Dash and a quick Spin Dash. His second version is a 5-button character which comes with his Sonic Wave and Ring Search moves from Sonic Battle, as well as a button for strong attacks. His second version is often considered over-powered. His third version is a 6-button character with added Dodge button, as well as more fair stats and a new win-pose. The combination for his Sonic Wave also changed from quarter-circle back to half-circle back. 'Stats' *Life: 1050 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 90 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ||}} ||}} or || }} or || }} ||}} ||}} or ||}} 'Hypers' ||}} + ||}} ||}} + ||}} 'Palette Gallery' There are actually twelve palettes, but consist of three additional 'SonicMHTURBO' palettes and an additional 'SonicMH1' palette. MHSonicpal1.png|SonicMH1 (Original colours) MHSonicpal2.png|SonicMH2 MHSonicpal3.png|SonicMH3 MHSonicpal4.png|SonicMH4 MHSonicpal5.png|SonicMH5 MHSonicpal6.png|SonicMH6 MHSonicpal7.png|SonicMHTURBO (Classic Sonic colours) MHSonicpal11.png|SonicMHREAL Claymizer's First Sonic Claymizer's first Sonic was rather unbalanced, due to his high damaging attacks, especially his tornado hyper, which only used up 1/3 of the powerbar and was very damaging. It even stays on the screen for a long time, allowing Sonic to K.O. opponents very fast. Notably, this character is very slow, which is unfitting considering speed is Sonic's trademark skill. His animations aren't very fluid either. Despite this, it was the first best Sonic to be made, as said by many people. There also are some unused sprites of Knuckles in his files, which was likely an unfinished assist or hyper. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 80 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} ||}} | | }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' CMSonicpal1.png|Sonic1 (Original colours) CMSonicpal2.png|Sonic2 (Super Sonic colours) CMSonicpal3.png|Sonic3 CMSonicpal4.png|Sonic4 CMSonicpal5.png|Sonic5 (Silver the Hedgehog's colours) CMSonicpal6.png|Sonic6 Claymizer's Second Sonic His second Sonic is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, containing a voicepack from the game. This Sonic is MvC-styled, one evidence of this is his gameplay, another is his "Hyper Combo Finish" announcer sound when he finishes someone with his Super Sonic hyper. This Sonic is a very good character, but his A.I. is a bit cheap; it can spam you with Foot Storm, which is pretty powerful, but is easy to counter-attack since Sonic isn't defended when he hits you. This Sonic also has two voicepacks, one with Jason Griffith's voice and the other with Ryan Drummond's, and both voices can be swapped in his .def file. Ryan's voice is missing a couple of sounds though, but Jason's works fine. He also has Shadow as a Striker. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 80 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} || }} | | }} || }} || }} + || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' NCMSonicpal1.png|Sonic1 (Original colours) NCMSonicpal2.png|Olympics NCMSonicpal3.png|Invert (Inverted colours) NCMSonicpal4.png|Black NCMSonicpal5.png|Mephiles (Mephiles the Dark's colours) NCMSonicpal6.png|Scourge (Scourge the Hedgehog's colours) NCMSonicpal7.png|metal (Metal Sonic's colours) NCMSonicpal8.png|SSonic (Super Sonic colours) NCMSonicpal9.png|8-bit Comodore's Edit Comodore's Edit is in beta, and this has edited the taunt, added 2 aerials specials, DBZ sounds effects, and quotes. Hadoabuser's Sonic Hadoabuser made Time Flux Sonic as an attempt to reflect the history of Sonic and as an experiment on color palettes. It uses Genesis sprites as well as edited sprites from Sonic Battle. The Spin Dash, Teleport, Time Stop/Slow and Falcon Punch are included as attacks. Songs start when he taunts, but can easily move out of it. Sonic has several different helpers- some of them are from popular anime, some from popular fighting games. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Spin Dash - a,a,a Spin Dash - a,a TDS - D,DB,B,b Guest - D,DF,F,b TeleF - F,D,DF,b TeleB - B,D,DB,b D Spin - F,D,DF,y H Kick - D,DB,B,y Blue B - D,DF,F,x T Throw - D,DF,F,a 'Hypers' Pinball - D,DB,B,z H Spin - D,DF,F,z TFD - x,x,F,b,z FP - y,x,B,b,z Neo Sonic Neo Sonic is another version of Sonic in M.U.G.E.N created by Midnightspirit and Trialforce. He is known as the world's cheapest Sonic character ever, besides Claymizer's old version of Sonic. TheIranSonic was also going to make an edit of him, but people don't really like it. TheIranSonic likes Neo Sonic's sprites and will be making another edit of him so it's not broken, and therefore better than he is. However, he cancelled it due to haters and annoyance. TheIranSonic is replacing him with a different Sonic which is a new version of him based on Sonic X. LordYamil's Sonic MVC Sonic MVC was made by LordYamil, and is a MvC-styled character. This version is notable for its moveset. It has many moves of his own, such as spin attacks and a ring throw, he also has Terry Bogard's Rising Tackle, but also has many moves used by Goku in Dragon Ball Z, such as a Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb and a Super Sonic transformation followed by a Super Kamehameha (Level 3 Super Move). He can also fly by pressing the Start button, teleport, and charge his super meter manually. Another notable aspect is his brutal, aggressive and very difficult A.I., even on Easy defeating him is more than a challenge. His A.I. is even comparable that of Ronald McDonald's. He has both Sonic and Goku voice clips, there's also a version with Rock Howard's voice, though it is currently offline. Mugenfan's Sonic (Old) Mugenfan has also made a Sonic, though like his other characters it is hated in the M.U.G.E.N community due to it being a spriteswap of the original Daniel with wrong sounds. Mugenfan's Sonic (New) Mugenfan6 states that this newer version of his not-well received release of Sonic is going to be better than his previous attempt, complete with sprites shaded to look like the Sonic image shown on the SSF2 Dojo website, albeit still done in the style of MS Paint. ABAB's Sonic ABAB's version of Sonic is more identical to the way Sonic fights in Sonic battle. However, he has added attacks that make him quite sharp enough to be considered cheap, as his A.I. is considerably tough. His attacks include specials and hypers, and a desperation attack as well. This version of Sonic has another mode, if is held while choosing to play as him. In this mode, Sonic has attacks from other various characters from series such as The King of Fighters, an example being Rugal's wallslam or Goenitz's trademark attack which is a tornado that comes up, depending on which button is pushed, slicing the foe if it's in the way. These attacks replace certain other attacks from Sonic's normal mode, making him rather cheap. That includes specials and hypers as well as the desperation attack being replaced by different ones. This character has a 12p mode, for both modes. There is also a mode + which combines both normal and alternative modes, but it is not playable. Plom5-1-00's Sonic Plom5-1-00's Sonic, while particularly good looking, is pretty lousy as a whole. It plays much like some of Plom5-1-00's other characters, in that it is limited to only attack buttons and a projectile button. TheJMan's Sonic Edit TheJMan edited Plom5-1-00's Sonic, adding air attacks and two hypers, with one being based on Sonic's moveset in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii, as well as altering the stand and air hit sprites. Prowlerx083's Version This Sonic uses custom sprites styled in his classic form. He has 3 specials and 2 supers. He also has very fast attacks and can be lethal if used correctly. There is also a edit named Dark the Hedgehog. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 130 *Defense: 130 'Palette Gallery' Classic_Sonic_Palette1.png Classic_Sonic_Palette2.png Classic_Sonic_Palette3.png Classic_Sonic_Palette4.png Classic_Sonic_Palette5.png Sean Altly's Sonic This Sonic is CvTW styled. Obviously Sonic is fast, and he has relatively low stamina. He has a mix of traditional gameplay elements as well as an Item Box system. He also runs both directions, as in, instead of a back dash/hop, he runs back. This Sonic is based mostly on his appearance is Sonic Battle, ''with nearly all of his attacks and sprites derived from the game. 'Stats' *Life: 825 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Palette Gallery' CvTWSonic_Palette1.png CvTWSonic_Palette2.png CvTWSonic_Palette3.png CvTWSonic_Palette4.png CvTWSonic_Palette5.png CvTWSonic_Palette6.png CvTWSonic_Palette7.png CvTWSonic_Palette8.png karter's Sonic This Sonic, or Custom Sonic, uses ''Sonic Battle sprites, and can do many attacks from that game. He has insane comboabilty and great A.I., and will constantly use Time Stop to extend his combos as much as he can, making him pretty cheap. It should also be noted that when he fights himself, he will talk in a different language. He may be a edit of Dead Games Sonic, as they are both similar. His moveset and system is based off of the sonic fan-game Sonic Battle Lost Ending Neo. Thecrazyvoid's Sonic Thecrazyvoid's Sonic is based off the Creepypasta "Mario and Sonic at the Dead Games". This character is a paletteswap of ABAB's Sonic, making his fur completely Black. He is also a cheap character, as his stats have been buffed considerably. SonicCrash's Sonic SonicCrash's Sonic (also known as Sonic The Clayhog) is a future W.I.P being planned to be based on ClayFighter 63⅓. It will use sprites from Sonic 3. Killer_Sonic This version of Sonic is the cheapest Sonic around. It can K.O. fighters instantly (Similar to F1) and uses Sonic Battle sprites of Sonic but has a deadly red outlined color of Sonic. This Sonic lacks a walking animation and can even be strong enough to beat other cheap edits like Rare Akuma, Chuck Norris and Dark Donald. Kyo Kusanagi's version This Sonic is more nostalgic than the rest, and he can only jump on opponents, and create various shields with effects, but these can make him invincible. He also uses rings as life. Tetsuo9999's sonic This Sonic is mostly based on Sonic Battle, having most of his Sonic Battle attacks. He can also transform into Super Sonic with only one button, and if his bar is up to 3 or 2.5 while he is super, he can also use Goku's Kamehameha that takes away a lot of health from himself and his opponent, transforming back to normal form. This Sonic only has 2 palettes, and seems hard to find. He doesn't have much super attacks, and can be considered cheap sometimes, as he has a tornado move that he can spam when super. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or ||}} or ||}} or | |}} |Available during Super Sonic only|}} + |Available during Super Sonic only|}} | Available during Super Sonic only|}} ] + |Available during Super Sonic only|}} 'Hypers' or |Requires 500 power or more|}} + |Uses 3000 power|}} or |Uses 2500 power|}} or ||}} or ||}} | |}} Sonic Fan2000's Sonic Edit This is an edit of Tetsuo9999's Sonic, made by Sonic Fan2000 (wlymca on YouTube), which buffs up his stats a bit, and it makes him a little bigger. Also, he now has an ending. This edit also adds a few more palettes. He still uses the same Japanese voice that Tetsuo999's Sonic uses, and overall has no big differences. His ending is short, and uses a cover of a Kingdom Hearts theme song in Japanese. D10D10D10's version This version is a punching bag. It is a spriteswap of Toad with stolen sprites from MugenHunter's version and arcade Donkey Kong. He has annoying sounds whenever you combo him. GBA64 versions These versions are based off of Sonic Generations, namely Classic and Modern Sonic. Classic Sonic plays like Supermystery's version, but present Sonic has attacks, but not many. His only hyper seems to be shooting a tornado. They are both also very small. Abro's version This version seems to have been made for a specific M.U.G.E.N game, but it works pretty well with normal M.U.G.E.N. He also has similar moves to Mugenhunter's Sonic and has 3 finishers. Supertails5's Sonic The Hedgehog This Sonic has custom sprites heavily based on those seen in Sonic Battle, and some of his attacks are based off of Megaman Zero ZX. It has weak A.I., and it lacks sound effects. This character was originally known as "Future Sonic". 'Stats' *Life: 1500 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 180 *Defence: 100 Turretjack's Omega Sonic TurretJACK made a Sonic which is based on the Omega Characters. This character is a spriteswap of Omega Tom Hanks, and his sprites are ripped from the original Sonic game for the Genesis. Instead of tossing posters of films like OTH, it tosses posters for some of the hedgehog's stand out releases. Videos File:Yoshi vs. Sonic File:MUGEN Sonic VS Rainbow Dash-1 File:Mugen Jenny and Sonic vs Homer and Spongebob File:Sonic and Shadow vs Metal Sonic MUGEN Battle!!! (MUGENHUNTER) File:MUGEN Sonic (me) vs. Master Hand File:Mugen - Retro Sonic VS Modern Sonic "Sonic Generations" Trivia *Claymizer's new Sonic's "Dark Sonic" move is based on the Shun Goku Satsu. *NinSeMarvel's Blaze has a special intro against Tetsuo9999's Sonic. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Mascots Category:Edited Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Mammals Category:Sword Users es:Sonic el Erizofr:Sonic le Hérissonde:Sonic der Igel